1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a paste supply apparatus which ejects and supply paste on a mask from a paste pot, and a screen printing machine including the paste supply apparatus.
2. Background Art
JP-A-2010-172928 describes a paste supply apparatus which supplies paste on a mask for a screen printing. The paste supply apparatus ejects and supplies the paste directly from a commercially-available paste pot which stores the paste in a tubular container. In the paste supply apparatus, the paste pot is held such that a through hole formed in a bottom portion of the container faces downward, and the paste is directly ejected by using an ejecting member. In the above-described type of the paste supply apparatus which directly ejects the paste by the ejecting member, attachment of the ejecting member so as to firmly contact an inner wall of the container requires time and effort. Therefore, there is another type of the paste supply apparatus which causes the ejecting member to press down an inner lid.
In this type, it is necessary to apply pressure evenly to the inner lid entirely. Consequently, a paste supply apparatus provided with an elastic member attached to the ejecting member is proposed. With this configuration, a region in the vicinity of an outer periphery of the inner lid is pressed down by the elastic member.